Of the gods
by ApostolicShadowNinjaGirl
Summary: After freefalling from Skyworld, Pit finds he has to save the world once more, but this time without help from hid goddess. Along the way he finds new friends, and enemies.
1. The fall

**So here is the first chapter of my second story. Lately I've been into Pit alot, so thats why I did this, that and a dream I had.**

**Anyway I don't own this, blah blah blah.**

The sun rose high above the clouds on this beautiful morning in Skyworld. Pit looked out the window of his marble home, which was situated on its own cloud. Few centurions were up yet this morning.

Throwing off his covers (made of material as light as a cloud (1)) he stood and stretched before heading to the bath to prepare for his day. If there was one thing he liked about his house, it was one of the few things that made it different from all the others: the bath. The others in Skyworld had to share a large bath with all the others. Of course they did have the separate male and female bath but still. He used to feel bad about this because not even his two angel companions had their own baths, but nothing could be done and he got over it.

He got into the waiting bath he knew would be warm, and let the water soak into his skin. Baths always helped relax him, and made him feel better overall.

It had been many years since the battle with Orcos and since then there hadn't been any trouble. Pit knew that the peace wouldn't last long; it never did. So to make sure nothing took them off guard he made sure the Centurions and his two angel companions, also known as his captains, kept in top shape. However today was one of those days that he felt they all needed a break, besides he had an audience with Lady Palutena today. He knew what it would be about and he knew it wasn't good: he was in trouble again.

You see after the battle with Orcos everyone knows he lost his wings but luckily for him the Goddess of light was able to restore his wings. Unfortunately for him she couldn't completely restore them so they are too small to fly with without the help of Lady Palutena. This irritated Pit greatly so he had figured out that he could still glide and did so. This annoyed Lady Palutena because when he did this he always got stuck on the ground and she had to bring him back, it wasn't hard for her, but it tended to interrupt her in the middle of something important or just something she wanted to do, and it made her worry about him.

Hopping out of the bath and throwing on his clothes he glanced at the clock. "Oh no I'm late! Lady Palutena is going to kill me!"

He ran out the door and jumped to the main cloud. He ran past several centurions who all said "Good morning general" in the same tone. Most of the centurions were all muscle and weren't very smart, even the ones who weren't muscle weren't very smart.

Then right in the only path to Lady Palutenas temple stood Echo and Eris (2). Now don't get me wrong, it wasn't that Pit didn't like the siblings, it's just that they can tend to be…. troublesome. They both enjoyed teasing Pit when he was in trouble with the Goddess of light, nothing really mean, but definitely irksome. Also they would probably figure out that he was late, and try to make him even later.

As nothing could be done he tried for a straight speedy shot through the two but they wouldn't have it. Echo grabbed Pits arm as he attempted to rush by. "Hey there Pit, watcha doin?" but his tone said he clearly knew.

Pit took a deep breath and faced his captains "Hi guys, I have an audience with Lady Palutena, and I kind of need to get going." With that he jerked his arm from Echos grasp and tried to move on, but now Eris stepped in his path.

"So why do you have this audience Pit?" she snickered a little.

"No particular reason." He tried to move on again.

"Oh come on Pit, Lady Palutena never has an audience without a reason, and everyone knows that nothings been going on in the humans' or gods' worlds lately" Eris said.

"sooo you have to have done something." finished Echo.

Instead of trying to deny it and ending up even later Pit decided to admit it and move on. "Yea I did something."

"So what did you do?"

"I was gliding again, and I really need to go now." He jumped around Eris and dashed towards the temple. If he really hurried she might not be angry, it's not like she gets angry easily. He ran past the guards he had stationed outside the temple, and slid to one knee before he'd even stopped running.

"You're late!" she said without turning around.

'Oh great she's angry.' "I'm sorry my lady."

"That doesn't matter. You know why you're here."

"Yes Lady Palutena."

"You know you aren't supposed to glide."

Pit lowered his head farther "Yes ma'm"

"Why did you do it then?"

"Because I…um…I uh… I guess because I wanted to Lady Palutena."

"What kind of a reason is that? I never want to see or hear of you doing this again! I swear, one of these days you're going to get yourself in trouble, and when you do I'm not going to take you back up here, or listen to you or talk to you!"

"I-I'm sorry Lady Palutena."

"Oh Pit" she said walking over to him. She smiled and said "you can get up now."

Relieved that his mistress' slight anger had passed Pit stood "Thank you Lady Palutena."

"It's okay Pit. You can go now." she then headed out towards her garden, to listen to the humans' prayers.

Pit got up and walked outside admiring the cloud formations in the distance. He had watched them for hundreds of years, and yet they still seemed beautiful to him. By now most of the centurions were out and enjoying their day off.

He spotted Eris' and Echos blond heads bobbing around as they played a form of bad mitten, and headed in their direction. Today they weren't wearing their armor since they had the day off, but more of a toga sort of thing instead. However they always wore their studs, Eris her gold ones and Echo his silver.

After a few minutes Eris won their game "Ha! I won." She smirked at Echo.

"Well I would've won if the sun hadn't been in my eyes!"

"Yeah right, the sun is above our heads idiot."

Pit decided to end this fight before it really developed "Hey you guys."

They both turned and looked at him. "So how did your audience with Lady Palutena go?" asked Echo.

"Fine" they stood there and looked at each other for a minute before Echo caught Eris' eye and she nodded.

"So Pit, you wanna watch me and Echo have an air race since you can't fly?" Eris asked.

Pit made an angry grunting sound "I can to." He grumbled

"Yeah whatever, so will you?"

"I guess."

**VAV**

"Okay so the starting point is up here, on the temple spire. Fly around it ten times and whoever gets back to this point first wins." Both of them nodded."Okay on your mark, get set, GO!"

The two angels took off flying around the spire very fast. They knew that just watching them fly was making Pit jealous. "Hey Pit you should join us!" Echo shouted.

"You shouldn't say that sort of thing Echo! He can't fly remember?" Eris shouted back

"Oh yeah, sorry Pit, I forgot you're a flightless angel!"

"I told you guys! I can fly!"

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Fine I'll show you!" Pit jumped up and spread his undersized wings. He closed his eyes for a minute and thought 'I'm sorry Lady Palutena, just this last time.' He jumped off the roof and began to glide, aiming towards another building. But as he glided towards that building, he realized that some centurions were working on their archery, and he was heading right towards their arrows. He panicked and pulled up his wings, not thinking, an instantly began to fall straight through the clouds and to the ground.

"Should we go grab him?" Echo asked looking at Eris.

"Nah, Lady Palutena will rescue him I'm sure." she replied.

**AVA**

Lady Palutena stood in her garden, tending her flowers and listening to peoples' prayers. Today there were lots of prayers and praises coming to her from the humans, and it gave her a warm feeling inside.

But then all the voices stopped and the warm feeling went away. The flower she had been tending at that time wilted as a dark feeling crept up inside her. She could almost feel the underworld army starting to crawl out of their hole. She had to get Pit. Now.

**VAV**

Pit pulled himself up off the ground and shook off. "It's a good thing that angels are hard to injure because even after I managed to slow my fall with my wings, I probably would've gone splat if I was a human, right Lady Palutena?" He joked, figuring that this would calm her down a bit before he asked her to bring him back.

No reply. "Lady Palutena?" He stared up nervously and raised his voice a level. "Lady Palutena! Can you hear me!" still no answer. "Helllooooooo!" his tone began to get panicky. "Lady Palutena this isn't funny anymore, please stop it!" Now he was really scared "Please…. PLEASE ANSWER ME LADY PALUTENA!"

**AVA**

"Eris, Echo, where's Pit, I need to speak with him immediately and he isn't answering my telekinetic call for some reason." She would get him for that later but it wasn't important right now, as long as she found him.

"Um.. well… you see…" Echo stuttered.

"We goaded him into gliding again, and he fell to the Overworld." Eris said.

Echo straitened up "We're very sorry my Lady."

And in an instant Lady Palutena realized just what she had unintentionally done. "Oh no."

* * *

1. A bit cliche I know but I couldn't help myself.

2. Much thanks to Epic Networks for letting me use these two OCs.

So is it any good? I was thinking of putting Magnus in, so what do you think about that, should I or shouldn't I? Anyway R&R and have a great day.


	2. Overworld

**Hey here's chapter two! It took me forever to figure this one out since I know where I'm going, but I'm not sure how to get there. If you haven't figured it out when it's surrounded by these ' it's a thought, and when I have this - around it, it means it's telekinetic.**

**I don't own KI or Nintendo for that matter, and if I did I'd probably get rid of Mario for the most part. Don't hate me for that okay (and I know it would be stupid money wise)? It's just that I don't really like him, I mean he's this weird little short dude with an Italian accent, he's a plumber, he saves his stupid little ugly worthless princess peach, and(horror of all horrors) he has facial hair! I hate facial hair. Well except for eyebrows. Although Gaara's pretty stinkin hot and he doesn't have eyebrows, and… I'm rambling now aren't I? So I'll just shut up and let you get to the story now.**

* * *

Lady Palutena couldn't shake the dark feeling that had creeped up inside her. It didn't help that she not only had no idea where Pit was, but she couldn't talk to him or bring him back. After realizing that she had made a fatal slip of the tongue (**1**) and bound herself by oath, she'd ordered Eris and Echo to suit up and go to Overworld to find him. She really needed him right now, and she was worried that something might happen. 'I hope those two can find him. If not…' she looked at the darkening clouds below her and sighed. Even the clouds and plants seemed to feel the darkness. 'Please be okay Pit.'

**VAV**

"Where'd all this rain come from?" Eris shouted, doing her best to keep her speed.

"Urrrgghh." Echo grunted "I don't mind the rain so much but the wind is too much!" He said shouting to be heard above the storm.

"We should probably land! If it starts to lightning then we could be hurt!"

"Yeah it probably wouldn't be a bad idea, even though no storm's a match for me, it's pointless looking for Pit when we can't barely even see where we're going!"

-How's it going you guys?- Lady Palutenas voice echoed urgently in their heads.

-We're going to land now because it's raining and we can't see a thing.- Eris thought back.

-Oh alright. Don't forget to use those special bracelets I gave you that will hide your wings from normal eyes. But remember, when you do use them be careful how long you use them.-

-We will Lady Palutena.- Echo thought.

-Do what you must, but remember that you have to find Pit quickly.-

Echo and Eris landed and activated the bracelets, and it almost seemed like water climbing up their wings and turning them invisible.

-There is a large city nearby, so go there and try to find a hotel or something- Lady Palutena thought.

-Yeah sure, but what about our armor? Dressed like this we'll be noticed for sure!- thought Eris.

-Well there are lots of crazy people in the city, so as long as they're paid they probably won't care.-

-I've never actually visited the Overworld myself so I guess I will take your word for it.-

**AVA**

"Wow! I never knew that these cities could be so huge!"Echo exclaimed.

"We've flown over several that are, or were, probably about this size, but they do look bigger from on the ground and inside." Eris replied.

"So what do we do now?"

"I guess we should find a place to stay the night."

They walked through the city looking at the cars they had only ever seen once or twice from the skies, and the people that they protected. The people that didn't completely ignore them gave them weird stares or shoved papers in their hands. Everything seemed dark and dirty, and the people seemed mean, or uncaring or both. They got pushed and shoved and several times they both wondered if these people were really worth protecting.

But then as they walked, a lighter, ancient styled building made of white marble came up. It had a stain glass window in the center above the door, and a small garden struggling for life around the front of the building. At first Echo didn't look at the building closely and Eris was looking at the poor little flowers trying to grow. Then something familiar looking caught Echos eye and he jumped towards the street to get a better look at the window.

"Hey Eris, come look at this! It's Lady Palutena!"

Eris ran over to Echo and looked where he was pointing: at the stain glass window. "It is. Let's go see what's inside."

They walked inside the large marble building that seemed cleaner and brighter on the inside than it did on the out. It looked as if the people who had built it had been trying to imitate a building in Skyworld, and hadn't done too badly. It smelled of incense and flowers and they could hear a quiet echo from a choirs singing.

There were few people around the entry hall and they were free to look around. On the wall there was a painting of Lady Palutena, and across the bottom a caption said "Palutena, Goddess of Light, defender of mankind."

"Hello there, how can I help you?" they turned around to see a young woman in a white robe with a gold colored belt on decorated with small sapphires and emeralds. Her red hair lay long and uncut down her back.

"Umm, what exactly is this place?" Eris asked.

The young woman looked at them for a moment and then smiled "This is a temple for the Goddess of light. The picture you were looking at is of her."

Unsure of what to say Echo just said "Oh."

"Have you never heard of or worshiped the great Goddess before?"

Eris didn't want to lie and say no, but if she said yes the woman would probably get suspicious; she didn't seem stupid. But then saying no wouldn't be a complete lie since they'd never really worshiped her, they only work for her. "No."

The woman looked surprised so she added "we have heard of her, we've just never worshiped her."

"Oh okay. Well since you seem to be new here, would you like to burn some incense to the Goddess Palutena so that she will bless you?"

"Um, sure? I guess?" Echo said.

"Follow me then."

"Ok."

She walked down a hall and the two armor clad, weapon carriers followed. They began walking down a hall filled with paintings of things like the sun, and clouds, and one even resembled pit with an army of centurions.

"So do you live around here?" Echo asked.

"Actually as a priestess in training, I live here."

"Oh. Well can a priestess go on dates with cool guys?" What Echo had really wanted to say was "a hot angel" but that was out of the question.

She giggled "Sorry but as a priestess I must remain an unmarried virgin. I have dedicated my life to the Goddess of Light, and will not sway from my decision."

"Oh. I had to try at least."

"Ah, here we are." She stopped at a large pair of doors made out of some sort of dark wood with a large golden handle. She opened the large door to reveal a large silver statue of Lady Palutena, embellished in several places with various jewels, some as big as a table. The room seemed to be the source of the smell of incense that lingered throughout the temple, and the smell was very strong in here.

"I cannot help you in here but I can get you someone who may. Wait here."

As she walked off the two siblings exchanged glances. "I didn't realize that Lady Palutena actually had temples." Echo said.

"I've never really thought about it, but as she is a goddess I suppose she has to."

"Yeah but it sucks that the pretty girl can't go out with me. Maybe if she knew I was one of Lady Palutenas top body guards she would."

"You dumbo, you don't even know her name! Why would she go out with you even if she knew? Besides you know what she said."

"But still!"

They abruptly quit their conversation as the girl returned with an elderly man, dressed similarly to her. "This is priest Crune. He is a priest of the inner temple and should be able to help you with anything you need. He's also responsible for the garden in front of the temple." And then she left.

Priest Crune seemed nice and showed them exactly what to do with the incense (which they gave them for free since it was their first time) and what to do afterward.

When they stood to leave Palutena "messaged" them –Hey before you leave, remember that third bracelet I gave you?-

-Yeah. What about it?- Eris questioned.

-I have a feeling you should give it to this man.-

-Are you sure?-

-No, not really, but I feel life itself is a gamble so we should just leave this to fate.-

-Umm alright then if you say so.-

"Priest Crune?"

"Yes?" He asked in his grandpawish voice.

She took the bracelet out of her small sack and held it for him to see "Please take this bracelet from us. It needs to go to someone very special and I think you'll know who when you see him."

She gave it to him and he took it gravely "This is a great task you have given me I can feel. I will take good care of this item, and try to watch for the person it belongs to." He took the bracelet and bowed slightly "May the great goddess go with you." and then they left.

**VAV**

Pit sighed. He had been sitting in the same spot for hours, begging Lady Palutena to hear him. No matter what he tried it didn't work. Sometime or another he had fallen asleep, and by the time he woke up it was the next morning and he was covered in cold dew. Apparently Lady Palutena wasn't going to answer him, or maybe she couldn't. Either way he couldn't stay here, had to figure out a way to get back to Lady Palutena no matter what. But since he was on Overworld with all the humans he couldn't just leave his wings where all could see them, and he knew he should really change clothes.

He snuck through the park that he was in trying to figure out how to hide his wings, when he saw the answer. A boy who looked fifteen or sixteen was sitting on a bench dressed in what looked like a jogging outfit with a backpack beside him.

Pit got under a bush near the bench and reached for the backpack. He froze when the boys gaze moved towards the backpack, but thankfully a woman walking a dog went past and the dog tried to jump on him, giving Pit an opportunity to grab the bag and run. He felt bad for stealing but sometimes, for the greater good, things like that just couldn't be helped.

He dug through the bags contents and found: a half eaten sandwich in a plastic bag, several books that looked like school books, a bottle of water, a bag of crushed chips, a stack of homework papers, and a T-shirt, a ragged pair of jeans and tennis shoes with socks 'Yes! Jackpot!'.

He took apart his sacred bow and used one of the twin blades to cut two slits in the back of the shirt and the back of the backpack. After making sure no one was around, he took off his exomis and put the shirt and pants on over his tank top and shorts. Then he put his stuff in the backpack, put it on and crammed his wings through the slits and into the backpack. It wasn't very comfortable but at least he looked mortal.

After putting the contents of the backpack (besides the clothes) back beside the bench, where the guy still was, he began to walk down the city streets. He wasn't sure just how long he walked, but before long the sun was right above his head and his stomach growled loudly.

"I need to find something to eat." he said to himself, looking around. After spotting a hot dog stand he walked over to it and said "Can I have one of those?"

"Give me my five bucks and you can."

"What's five bucks?"

"You know. Five dollars. Money?"

"Um."

"No money no hot dog. Get lost."

Pit walked away dejectedly and hungrily. He walked and walked and sun began to go down until it started to set. He almost thought he would pass out, he was so hungry.

Just then there was a rumbling sound coming from one of the sewage drains that seemed to be growing louder, and as it got louder the ground began to shake. People started moving away from that part of the street and backing against walls. Some even ran or called the police. Pit only walked towards it and prepared for battle.

Even though he had been expecting something it took him by surprise when a clubberskull crushed the ground as it came up. He jumped back and grabbed the first thing he saw: an umbrella (the kind attached to a table). Using the umbrella he meleed over and over dealing the creature lots of damage and taking little himself.

The people around couldn't take their eyes off the show in front of them, some even pulled out cameras and recorders. That fifteen year old boy was just moving too fast, hitting too hard, acting too brave, and just overall different than he should be to be normal.

The battle was over quickly and Pit returned the umbrella to the table he had grabbed it from and quickly scanned the area. 'Good no one was hurt and very little things seem to have been damaged.' As he turned from the dead clubberskull he felt it burst into black dust behind him.

It was then that a tall dark and kind of scary man accompanied by a beautiful woman stopped him. The man had black hair, with a black and red shirt, with black pants and black boots and a red tattoo down one arm. The woman was smaller and went to about his should with honey brown hair and a blue vest over a black shirt and black jean pants with brown boots that had a slight heel. She stood slightly behind the man.

"I'm Magnus." The man said gruffly "and this is Gaol."

"I'm Pit."

"You don't seem to be a normal kid. Not that that's bad."

"I guess you could say that I'm not really."

"You seem to be pretty strong though, for a kid at least."

Gaol moved towards Pit and said "What he's trying to say, Pit, is: would you like a job?"

**1. Okay so does anyone remember how in the last chapter when Palutena got mad she said "I swear" at the beginning of a sentence? Well I'm basically saying that because she didn't think and said that, that she can't contact or help Pit.**

**Okay so I'm gonna stop it there for now. I hate to say it but because I'm going on vacation (Yay!) I won't be able to update for at least 17 more days. I wish I could but hey what can ya do? I still plan to write while I'm gone, but there's no guarantee that I won't get lazy and not. Anyway R&R and have an awesome day.**

**P.S. I know the name of my story sucks but when I named it I had like two seconds before my mom cut the power so I would get off my computer, so I was scrambling to get it up.**


	3. HQ

**I'm back from vacation! I can't say I didn't enjoy it, but I'm glad to be back. And if this chapter and the one before it kinda suck, just bear with me okay? I'm still setting up.**

**Anyway you know the drill: I don't own this blah blah blah. Well except for my OCs.**

* * *

"A job?" Pit said uncertainty. He knew he needed money, and it wasn't hard for him to figure out that a job probably meant money. "Do I get money?"

"Uh duh, that's what a job is." Magnus said irritated.

"What kind of job is it?"

"Come with us and we will explain everything." Gaol said.

**VAV**

A few minutes later, they had made their way to an abandoned street. "What are we doing here?" Pit said, looking around. "I don't see anything."

"That's the way it's supposed to be." Gaol said, only confusing Pit more.

"I don't get it."

Magnus walked to the middle of to street, grabbing a trash can lid on the way. He lifted the lid above his head then dropped it on the ground. Then he stomped into the ground (which looked surprisingly easy and only took one stomp) and twisted the lids handle. Then a crack started from below the lid and then road opened upward (think cardboard box lid) and revealed a well lit stairwell.

"Oh" Pit said "It's a secret passage?"

"Yeah." said Magnus

They walked into the passage and then Gaol pressed a button that shut it behind them. They continued down the steps and Pit watched their reflections in the steel. After a while they came to the bottom and were met by a door made of the same shiny steel.

Pit got a slight feeling of foreboding as Magnus opened the door. Inside the door was a large room. There was a massive computer screen on one wall of the room and under that screen were several more, smaller ones. Large masses of cords lay all around the room, making Pit think of an octopus. In the center of the room there was a large steel table surrounded by steel chairs. Five men and one woman stood in a group whispering to one another near the table.

As the threesome walked in the whispering stopped and everyone turned to face them. The biggest man was a bald black man who wore a white tank top, jeans and tenni shoes. "Who's the kid Magnus?" his voice was as deep as you would expect.

"He looks like a wimp." said a smaller man with shoulder length blond hair.

"No more than you Ray." said the woman, who had long red hair.

"Shut up Lera!" shouted the blond haired man, now named Ray.

"Put a sock in it you two or they will never explain." Said a man with red hair a T shirt and jeans.

"We're a serious business here, but you guys always act like kids!" said a man with short black hair and a wiry build.

The last man who also had black hair didn't say anything but only stared at Pit in such a way that sent shivers down his spine.

"Anyway like Rock said before, what's up with the kid?"

"The kid took down one of those monsters that have been popping up out of the sewers lately." said Gaol.

"So what? He probably cheated somehow." said Ray.

"Cheated? Really Ray?" the red haired man said, lifting an eyebrow.

Ray rolled his eyes "You know what I mean."

"No, he didn't "cheat" as Ray put it, we saw the whole thing." Gaol said.

"So you automatically thought "This kids got great potential, we shouldn't let it be wasted" did you?" said the man with short black hair.

"Yes Joren I suppose so." Gaol said sounding annoyed.

"Great!" Ray said throwing his hands in the air, his long beaded necklace bouncing up and down on his chest as he did so. He then stomped towards Pit and put his face an inch away, seeming to examine him.

This is when Pit noticed he couldn't be more than eighteen or nineteen. He also seemed to be a handsome man with his shoulder length honey blond hair and bangs and nicely shaped face. His red vest showed off his muscles and also showed his midriff. He had black pants and black boots, and carried two guns. He seemed to have a thing for leather too since all of his clothes were made of it.

When he had finished his own examination of Ray he glanced up and straight into the young man's eyes. They were very intense, piercing, blue eyes. He gulped and said with a nervous smile "H-Hi I'm Pit."

Rays glance shifted up to Magnus "Are you sure it was _this_ kid who took down that monster?"

"Hey!" Pit said, forgetting his nervousness temporarily.

"What?" Ray said shifting his eyes back to Pits.

"I may not look like much to you, but I'm way tough! Besides you don't look like much of a fighter yourself."

Rays eyes widened and he made a growling sound angrily as Lera snickered.

Just as Ray opened his mouth to say something else, a hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him back a bit. Looking past Ray, Pit saw it was the red haired man. Putting out the hand that wasn't on Rays shoulder the man introduced himself "Hi Pit, I'm Vash, and that girl with the red hair over there is my little sister Lera."

Pit looked over at the girl, who smiled and gave him a small wave. She looked nice enough, but there seemed to be a hint of mischief behind her smile.

"You've already met Magnus and Gaol, the guy with the short black hair is Joren, and the guy with the long black hair is Dyune. The big guy is Rock, and the loud mouth here is Ray."

They all smiled and/or nodded (except of course Ray who was now busy pouting) except Dyune who just continued to stare icily.

"Look Pit," Gaol said suddenly "I'm going to cut to the chase."

Pit nodded.

"We brought you here to see if you would like to join our group."

"What do you mean? I thought you said this was about a job."

"It is. We're a band of mercenaries. We would like you to join us."

Pit thought about it for a minute 'Mercenaries huh?' He looked over them once more 'They don't seem too bad, at least not for the kind of stuff they do. I need money food and a place to stay, and as long as I don't have to hurt any humans it'll be fine.' "Um sure, I guess I'll join you." Then he smiled, relieved that his problems were solved now.

"Oh good!" Gaol exclaimed, sounding pleased. 'I hope this isn't a mistake.'

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Lera asked.

"Uh… well… No actually I don't."

"Well since you're part of the team now, you can live here. All of us do. I mean there really isn't much point in having a house and stuff if you don't have a family. Besides this place has some pretty sweet shacks! I mean, uh, apartments!"

"Thanks. Do you have any food here?"

"Yeah! Come on I'll show you you're room then the kitchen. Do you have any luggage?"

"No." He felt a bit ashamed for that.

"Well follow me!"

Really did this woman know how to do anything but yell?

Lera walked to one of the three doors and opened it. Pit walked in behind her followed by seven pairs of eyes. He was glad when the metallic door clanged shut behind him, cutting off their line of sight.

The door led to a hallway. The hallway was also shiny, metallic, and well lit, like everything else in this place. There were ten metal doors lining the hallway, each one piqued his curiosity. Most had something on it. One had a pink paint spot, as if someone had lazily swung a paintbrush with pink paint across it, and it had the name Lera painted in black. Another had a plaque on it that read in bold letters: DO NOT ENTER, PROPERTY OF JOREN!

Lera came to one of the doors and stopped, pulling out a key and unlocking the door. She walked in and flipped a switch, instantly lighting the room. Pit walked in and looked around. The room was fairly spacious but that was the best thing about it. The only thing in the entire room was a bed with a plain course looking blanket. At least the blanket wasn't metal like everything else in the room. There was also a small metal bathroom connected to the room, as well as a small closet.

"I know it's not much" Lera said, noticing Pits dismay "but once you get some money, you can do whatever you want in here!"

Pit nodded and smiled "I'm just glad to have a place to stay."

"Here give me your backpack and I'll put it in the closet" she said starting to pull Pit's backpack off.

"NO!" he shouted, feeling a few of his feathers slide out of the backpack. Lera instantly let go and looked at him strangely.

"I mean… um…"

"That's okay." She interrupted him. "Come on I'll show you the kitchen. Oh and here's the key." She handed him the key she had used and they left the room.

After making their way back through the hallway and into the room Pit had first seen, they went into another door.

This one didn't have doors, just openings. They passed one room, and from a glance inside it seemed to be some sort of game room, with a poker table, pool table, ping pong table, and pool table. He wanted to take a closer look and see what all was in there but Lera didn't seem interested. They passed another room that had a giant screen in it, and four bean bag chairs, before entering what seemed to be a kitchen made completely of metal (surprise surprise).

"Just a warning, any food put in the kitchen is fair game K?"

"Okay." He said moving quickly to the refrigerator to see what was inside. The first thing he saw was a half eaten pizza. 'Yes! Score!'

Pulling out the pizza he sat at the table with Lera and quickly devoured it. He felt much better after doing so.

"Wow you sure can eat a lot."

"I guess. So, um, Vash said you are siblings?"

"Yeah Vash is my big bro."

"So how did you two get in this… business?"

"Well it's kind of a long story, but I'll tell you a little. Ten years ago, our parents died in a house fire. Naturally we were sent to an orphanage, but by the time a year had passed we'd decided that we didn't like orphanages. A year later we escaped from our foster parents and started living on the streets of this city. Another year passed and we we're beginning to starve. We had to do something, so I took up stealing. I found that I am very, very, good at it too. I began studying security systems, and soon my stealing became more elaborate. It was then that I realized that my brother was a technological genius and he had been studying technology for as long as I had been stealing. After a while Magnus and Rock caught us and we joined up. That's basically it."

"Oh. Cool."

"Sooooo… what did you do to defeat one of those awesome monsters?" she asked slamming her hands on the table and leaning over so that she was close to him.

"I, um"

"Heeyyyyyy! What's up?"

"Hi Joren, you come to stuff your face?"

"That's not nice." The black haired man complained.

"You'll get over it."

"So" Pit said hoping to use this opportunity to get attention away from himself "Joren, what do you do, and how did you start doing it?"

"Me? Well let's see, I'm what you'd call a con-man. I'm the best there is! I could talk the queen of England into givin me her country! Of course it's in my blood. My dad was a con-man, and my mom was an actress, so that gives me the ultimate con-man lineage!" He went on ranting for a while, before Ray and Rock came in.

"Hey guys." Ray said marching over to a bowl of raspberries that was sitting on a metallic counter, and beginning to eat them.

"Pit right?" Rock's deep voice asked.

"Yeah, that's me!"

"Well Gaol was lookin for ya; she's in the control room."

'That must be that big room.' "Okay"

"So what are you waiting for?" Ray said "Go."

"Um alright." Pit made his way out into the hallway and shivers ran up his spine. Despite the hallways being well lit, he felt as if it was completely dark. Maybe it was the lack of windows. In Skyworld there was always light, real light, from either the sun or the moon. They didn't use artificial lights in any of their buildings, not because they couldn't but because they preferred not to, besides there was no steady source of electricity in the clouds. Their buildings were made with many windows, and there were lamps for night.

He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about Skyworld; he was beginning to get homesick. He wondered if his absence had been noticed, or if anyone even cared.

Entering the control room he saw Gaol standing there, reading something on one of the screens. When she heard him enter she turned and looked at him "I have a mission for you."

* * *

**I've been back for a week now actually, but someone *coughIubirecough* made me a Death Note fan, so this last week I've been watching that a lot. And if you're wondering my character Ray is based off of Mello, and has pretty much the exact same appearance.**

**Now on to review replies**

**Jimmy: Maybe**

**Kurt: That's your opinion so I won't fight with you.**

**Dark Lord Gaol: I don't plan on stopping, thank you, and since this story hasn't got past introductory faze and I don't even have all my characters set up yet, you don't have to worry, it'll be explained in time.**


	4. Friends

**Wow, I updated really fast this time. I was inspired I guess. This chapter doesn't hold a whole lot of relevance to the story, but it does have some important things in it. Also I got a bit lazy in some parts so… Anyway I don't own this, except my OCs.**

* * *

Walking out of HQs secret entrance accompanied by Joren, Rock, Ray, and Lera, Pit sighed. He did not think this would be a pleasant experience.

**AVA**

Flashback

"Take a seat Pit." Gaol touched a chair before she turned back to the screen. Pit obliged.

"So, um, did you have a mission for me or something?"

"Yes, I do. It won't be much, you'll just be going along for backup and to, let's say, test you out."

"Okay."

"You'll be going to a certain club called Thumping Heart. You'll be there with Ray and Dyune who have a mission of their own. Your only job will be to be muscle if something goes wrong, okay?"

"That's it?"

"This is your first mission; we have to see if we can trust you, and see if you're really good enough for this job."

"Aw come on, can't I at least know what they're doing?"

"Well…"

Pit could see Gaol wavering and decided to help her along "Oh pretty please?" he said holding his hands in the praying position and giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Ray and Dyune are there to steal some important… items, from an important person. Two different people actually but that's all I'm going to say. All you have to do is keep an eye out for trouble and if they give you the signal come to their aid."

"Signal?"

"Tomorrow I'll give you a necklace that is a type of pager. I'll explain more about it when you get it. For now though, I have another mission for you."

"You do?" Pit said excitedly.

"Yep" Gaol smiled "you're going shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yes. You obviously don't have any clothes that would be suitable for a club, so you and a few others will go get some. You'll have unlimited money so don't worry about that. Buy whatever you want."

End flashback

**VAV**

"Ahh so which car are we going to use today?" Lera asked in a sing song voice.

"You guys have more than one car?"

Rock chuckled "Actually we don't have any cars at all. Ray has a motorcycle but that's it."

"Then are we just going to walk?"

"Of course not." Joren said.

"But if we don't have a car…"

"Here we go, let's use this one!" Lera said standing next to a red convertible that they would most likely all be able to squeeze into.

"But-"

"Great that's perfect! Come on Pit."

Pit shrugged and followed them. By the time they got there Lera had already gotten the door open and was hot-wiring it. "Wait you're going to STEAL it?"

"No, no, no, no! Not steal it, borrow it. The people that work in these buildings are rich, and stay in one place all day, so they won't even notice it's gone."

Pit wasn't sure if it was okay or not but he just slid into the car and didn't protest. After a lot of fighting, and sliding around it was finally decided that Rock would drive, since he would take up too much room in the back anyway, and Lera would sit in the passenger seat and tell him what stores to go to. Joren would be sitting on one side of Ray and Pit on the other. A cramped seating arrangement but it worked.

"Come on guys don't pout." Lera said from her position.

"Easy for you to say, you're not cramped between the door and two other people." Joren grumbled.

"I didn't even want to come on this stupid shopping trip anyway!" Ray complained.

"Yeah but you have the best fashion sense for that kind of atmosphere, so you will have to approve whatever he gets." Rock said, focusing on the cars ahead of him that were waiting for the light to change.

"The first place that we're going to is the Readew Mall. They should have something." Lera said.

The light finally turned green and the traffic began to crawl forward. As they were driving a certain building caught Pits eye: a large marble building with a pathetic garden in the front, had a stained glass window that was of Lady Palutena!

Throwing open the car door he shouted "You guys go ahead, I'm gonna check something out and meet you there okay?"

He didn't wait for the surprised people to answer as he jumped out of the slow moving car.

"Hey!" Ray shouted hanging out of the car and trying to grab the door "you can't just jump out of a car like that, even if you can!" then he pulled the door shut.

"Hey Pit, don't take long okay? It's just up the street. See you there!" Lera shouted out the window. Then they were gone.

Pit made his way through the crowded sidewalk and stopped at the large door to the building. He'd heard of these but he'd never actually seen one of Lady Palutena's temples for himself. He reached to open the door when he heard a voice.

"You there, boy!" an older sounding voice rang out.

Pit turned "You mean me?"

"Mmm-hmm." The old man affirmed.

"Come over here." He was sitting on a small stone bench in the dying garden.

"Yes sir?"

"I have something I want to give you."

"Huh? But you don't even know me."

"Two days ago a pair of teenagers gave me something, and asked me to give it to someone I felt needed it. For some reason I feel I need to give it to you."

"Well thank you, but I don't think-"

"Nonsense." The old man said standing up. "Follow me." Pit followed the old man around the side of the building and up a fire escape. The man took out a set of keys and opened the door revealing a small room that looked like a storage room. They walked through the small area into a hallway. After walking for a while the man stopped again and took out the set of keys and unlocked another door.

This time he told Pit to wait outside and returned with a small box. "This is it boy. Now follow me." The man and Pit went back down the way they'd come up. When they had returned to the garden where they had started the old man put his hand on Pits shoulder. "Good luck. I feel you're going to need it. I will remember you in my prayers." Then he went right back to sitting on his stone bench.

Pit looked up at the building one more time, and considered still going in, but after thinking about he decided that he had taken enough time and he should probably get moving so that the others didn't start to worry.

He walked for a few minutes before finding the Readew Mall. When he walked in the first thing he saw was his group waiting for him.

"There you are!" Joren said walking up to him and throwing his arm over Pits shoulder "We thought you'd gotten run over or mugged or something." He said snickering and poking him in the ribs.

"Well I didn't."Pit said removing himself from under Jorens arm.

"What's with the box Pit?" Lera asked.

"Some old guy gave it to me."

"What for?" Joren asked.

"Um, I don't know, he just said he thought he should."

"Open it! I wanna see what's in it!" Joren exclaimed.

Pit nodded and undid the small latch. Lifting the lid he was surprised to see a small golden bracelet. On the center it was shaped like wings. He lifted it out of the box for everyone to see.

'There's something familiar about this... ' Pit thought.

"Oh that's pretty!" Lera said.

"Pretty cool too." Joren added "Is it real gold?"

"Everyone needs a little bling." Rock said, apparently referring to his studs, and Ray's necklace.

"Yeah it's great." Ray said, with a hint of sarcasm.

Pit put it back in the box and opened his backpack a little so he could slip it in. He flattened his wings out nervously and quickly zipped the backpack back up before any of them saw his wings.

"Okay come on! That one looks promising!" Lera said, dragging them towards a store.

"You're not going to find anything appropriate or boyish there." Ray said crossing his arms.

"Well, I… um."

"Come on."

They followed Ray into a store and began looking around. After a while they had each picked out an outfit for Pit to try on. They began to make their way towards the dressing room. Once there they piled Pit up with the different outfits they'd picked for him and shoved him in a room.

Pit began to take off his backpack when he realized something 'Oh no! My wings! What am I going to do about my wings?'

He sat the backpack on the ground and stretched out his cramped wings. 'Oh this feels good.'

His backpack was open and the small box containing the bracelet caught his eye. He picked up the box, opened it, and took the bracelet out. He held the bracelet in the light and examined it closer.

'Oh man, that's what it is! I remember now! I've heard about these things but I've never seen one before.' He put the bracelet on and watched as a set of white wings appeared on the wing shaped part of the bracelet and his own wings disappeared. It made him feel uneasy when they disappeared so he deactivated it quickly to make sure they were okay. They instantly reappeared as the bracelet returned to its original state. (1)

"Hey Pit, are you ready yet?"

Jorens voice startled him. "A-Almost!"

"Okay just hurry up!"

Pit put on the black sleeveless shirt, ripped jeans, and white converses that Joren had picked out. He didn't think it suited him well, but he walked out and showed them.

"No. I think you should get something better!" Lera said.

"It could work." Ray said.

"I think it's awesome!" Joren said.

"Enough of what you guys think, what do you think Pit?" Rock asked.

"Well, um, it looks fine but it's not really my style."

"What!" Joren yelled.

"Okay try the next one then." Rock said.

Next Pit tried on Leras pick: a green sports coat with a nice pair of jeans and a pair of black shoes. He walked out to show them.

"Oooooh you look adorable!" Lera squealed.

"It doesn't suit you." Ray said.

"I don't really like it." Pit said.

"Next!" Joren yelled.

Next Pit came out wearing Ray's choice: a plain long sleeve black shirt under an over the top white leather jacket with white feathers around the neck and black decals. The pants were black leather, and he had a pair of white leather boots.

'He really likes leather, I guess.'

"Ugh, no!" Lera shouted.

"You hate it just because I picked it don't you?"

"Ye... No."

"Any way I don't think it really goes with your personality, so I have to say no too."

"The jackets a little much I think." Rock said.

Pit walked back in and huffed. He didn't like shopping. He looked at Rocks choice: a red long sleeve shirt and a white T-shirt with the outline of a pair of wings in black, black pants and red shoes, along with two golden chain necklaces. He looked over the clothes again and got an idea.

"Come on Pit what's taking so long!" Lera complained.

"Coming!" When Pit emerged from the dressing room he was wearing something that none of them picked.

"Hey who picked that?" Lera asked.

"All of you did."

"Huh?"

"Yeah look: I'm wearing the black long sleeved shirt from Rays pick, the white T-shirt from Rocks pick, the jeans from Leras pick, and the shoes from Jorens pick." He said smiling.

"Looks good." Ray said.

"Yeah I think it's perfect for you!" Joren said.

"I think it's cool." Lera put in.

"It looks like it's settled then. Let's buy this stuff and get outta here." Rock said.

**AVA**

"Hey guys let's get something to eat!" Joren suggested.

"Oh yeah, let's go to that place! You know the place with all the pies?" Lera said.

"You mean Hookey Bakery?" asked Rock.

"Yeah let's go there!"

"Ok that should be fine." Rock changed the cars course.

After a few minutes they arrived at a smaller building that had a sign over it that read Hookey Bakery. It seemed fairly busy.

"We want a table for five." Ray said.

"Okay, um, follow me." The waitress said.

They all sat at a table in a corner, and soon had their food.

"I heard that this place makes two thousand pies every day!" Lera said.

"That's interesting." Ray said sarcastically.

Lera didn't seem to notice and continued "They make cakes too; I've heard that they can make cakes eight feet tall!"

"Who cares?" Joren said. "I'm hungry so let's just eat already."

After they had ordered and eaten their food they decided that they wanted dessert.

"Guys I'm gonna go to the bathroom before we get any dessert." Lera said standing and beginning to walk towards a door. 'The bathrooms gotta be around here somewhere. Maybe it's behind that door'

Pit saw Lera start to open the door and jumped up to go stop her. He had seen the bathroom on the other side of the restaurant and knew that that door didn't lead to the bathroom.

Lera opened the door and stepped inside, the door swinging closed behind her. 'This defiantly is not the bathroom' she thought. She seemed to be standing on some kind of ledge; right in front of her was a very, very large cake that went almost all the way up to the ledge. After the cake there were ten bakers, and tons of pies.

"Hi, um, I uh-"

She was interrupted by the door slamming into her back and shoving her off the ledge and headfirst into the cake. Pit ran down the stairs afraid she might have been hurt.

Several of the bakers ran over, afraid she was hurt and angry. She fell onto the ground and the bakers began to help her up when Pit got there.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she stumbled around, a red icing rose stuck to her nose.

"She stopped next to a table of pies and glared at him.

"This is for shoving me off the ledge!" She shouted, hurling a pie at him. Her aim was perfect, and the pie hit Pit right in the face.

Pit stood startled for a moment before wiping the pie out of his eyes and throwing a pie of his own. His aim was as perfect as Lera's but she had been expecting it and ducked.

However the baker behind her did not and got a pie in his face. A few of his coworkers laughed at him, so he shoved a pie in one of their faces, and that one returned the favor to the other.

Soon pies were flying to and fro and the bakery and bakers (plus two guests) were covered in pie.

**VAV**

"Why are they taking so long?" Joren complained.

"I dunno." Rock said "I'll go get em." He stood up and began walking towards the door the two had disappeared into.

"Hey, I'm coming with you!" Joren said, jumping up and running after him.

When they walked into the room Rock burst out laughing at the chaos. There was barely a clean surface anywhere and pies were flying like bombs.

Joren ran down the stairs as fast as he could and joined in the fight. Rock however tried to make his way down the stairs without getting hit, having only the purpose of grabbing his comrades and getting out of there. However he barely took three steps before a pie hit his bald head. After that he ran down the stairs to get revenge.

**AVA**

Ray had been waiting irritatedly for almost five minutes since Rock and Joren had left, and he was sick of it. 'What are those idiots doing?'

"Argh! Do I have to do everything?" He stormed towards the door and gripped the handle angrily. There was a strange sound coming from behind it, and if he hadn't been so irritated he would've been cautious, but as it was he violently pushed the door opened and shouted "Hey guys!"

He regretted this move because as soon as the words had left his mouth six pies hit him in various places all over him. Startled he stumbled forward, and fell straight into the already beat up cake.

By the time he'd gotten on his feet and gotten his eyes to stop stinging enough to see through them he'd been hit several more times and was now covered in pie from head to toe.

Even though he was mad he couldn't help but laugh at the others who were so covered in pie that you couldn't even recognize them (except for Rock who was not only the only black person, but the largest person in the room). They actually kind of reminded him of snowmen.

He was knocked out of his laughter when another pie hit him right in the face. Yanking the pie tin off he felt for a pie and flung it in any random direction, laughing like a maniac.

**VAV**

It had been ten minutes since the pie fight started, and Rock began to realize that they really needed to get out of there, before the fight stopped and they got in trouble. After clearing his eyes of pie he caught a glimpse of red hair and grabbed Leras shoulder. She turned and slammed a pie in his face.

"Oh wait" she said scraping some of the pie off his face, "Is that you Rock?"

"Yeah come on, we gotta find the others and get out of here."

"Okay."

"The two split up and began to try and find the others.

"JOREN!" she said standing beside a table of pies. She picked one up and threw it at the person on the other side of the table "Joren, where are you!"

"Right here you idiot!" Joren (who happened to be the person across the table) shouted returning the favor and throwing another pie in her face.

"Come on we gotta find Pit and Ray!"

"PIT! RAY!" Lera shouted.

"GUYS WHERE ARE YOU!" Joren shouted.

A pie hit the back of Jorens head. "I'm right here!" Pit shouted.

Joren turned around to see a slightly smaller snowman blinking at him, Pits eyes being his only visible part.

"Oh okay, come on were leaving."

He grabbed Pits wrist and the three of them went ahead and ran up the stairs and through the restaurant, and to the car.

Rock was slowly making his way through a flurry of pies that seemed to be coming from one person. It was easy to guess that the person causing this storm was Ray. When he finally got to the center of the mess he tried to grab Ray but to no avail.

"GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE AND STOP THROWING PIES RIGHT NOW RAY!" Rocks voice boomed over the noise of the fight in a rumbling sort of way, and for a split second everything stopped.

Rock grabbed an unrecognizable Ray and ran out the door, stopping to throw the money for the food they had eaten on the table. (2)

**AVA**

"You missed a spot!" Lera pointed out to Joren who glared and cleaned the spot.

After driving back to HQ covered in pie it was nessicary to clean the inside of the car so it's owner wouldn't know it had been "borrowed".

Pit looked up from his cleaning spot at his new friends. An unconventional and-currently-unrecognizable bunch, but he found he enjoyed their company. They were all skilled in their own ways, and for their type of business they seemed fairly honest. He hoped that he would like Magnus, Gaol, and Dyune as well. He was also interested to see how the mission tomorrow night would go.

* * *

**1. I'm going to explain a little about the bracelet because I can't think of any way to do this in the story. When the bracelet is activated a pair of wings appears on the bracelet. The way it works is that the wings are still there, but they are invisible and you can choose what they go through things.**

**2. Did anybody find this scene familiar? Anybody? Has anybody heard of 'The Great Race'? No? Didn't think so. Anyway this little piece was inspired by the pie fight scene in that movie. It's not exactly the same, but if you want to have a slightly clearer view of what I was thinking go watch that scene.**

* * *

**Was that an awkward way to stop? Well anyhow that's it for this time, hope you enjoyed it, review blah blah blah.**


	5. More New People?

**Sorry that I took so long to update, but I had a camp to go to, and two more to work at, and before that I was lazy, and a bunch of stuff happened sooo… yeah anyways I do not own any of this except for my OCs.**

* * *

Pit looked up at the building in front of him. It was dark except for a red sign reading 'Throbbing Heart' that hung over the door. It was around eleven pm, prime time for a club such as this one. He looked at Dyune whom he had ridden with. Dressed in a red tank top with jeans black tenni shoes and a necklace borrowed from Ray he looked his part. Ray just wore his normal clothes, which seemed to fit this place perfectly.

As soon as they entered Pit was assaulted by the heavy stench of cigarette smoke and alcohol. This combined with the loud music and flashing lights made him feel nauseous and gave him a headache. Ray and Dyune didn't seem bothered by it at all though so Pit tried to ignore the feeling.

"You go over there." Dyune said, indicating a couch against the wall before walking off.

"First time in a club huh kid." Ray said in a only halfway teasing voice, while watching Dyune.

"Um yeah, why do you say that?"

"I felt the same way the first time I visited a club, so I know that look."

"Look?"

"You look kind of sick, and I'd say it's pretty obvious you weren't expecting this."

"Oh."

"Ray!" Dyune called.

"I gotta go." Ray walked a few steps then turned his head and looked at Pit "and relax kid, chances are you won't have to do anything this time."

Pit watched Ray and Dyune slump against a wall, probably waiting for someone. He wasn't really sure what this mission was about; Gaol had only told him that he was there in case something went wrong and they needed help 'dealing' with the problem.

He shook his head, trying to shake his headache and keep his attention on what was happening with the others. Looking over to the wall he saw that the two mercenaries were now talking with a large man that reminded Pit of a gorilla.

Looking to the dance floor he noticed two people he hadn't before that seemed kind of out of place. One was a large, muscular man with red hair and the other was a girl that seemed to be a teenager who had white hair that had yellow edges, and two sets of bangs; one orange and one red.

Their appearance was strange enough but what really made him look was their extreme difference in size. That and the fact that even though she barely came up to his chest their dancing was excellent; eccentric but very good. After a few minutes a new song started and they began to look irritated with one another. Then Pit realized from the way they were acting, the looks that they we're giving each other, and the few people cheering them on, that they were having a competition.

By the middle of the song their dancing was getting pretty wild, and after several people got hit the dance floor pretty much emptied of everyone except for the two wild dancers, who were not just dancing themselves but also avoiding each other's erratic movements.

In the end it seemed that neither won, but they both got a round for applause. They seemed unhappy at first but after a moment the cheering had them puffed up and proud.

Another song started and the man was grabbed by several women while the girl left. Pit realized that she was heading in his direction, and for no reason he could think of, he got the urge to hide.

The girl slumped on the couch and looked at Pit. "Hi."

"Oh uh hi." Pit said trying to inch away.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Pit."

"Pit huh?" she said, eyeing him up and down "my name's-" she stopped abruptly looking at Pits arm. Pit didn't notice though since he was looking at Ray and Dyune who already seemed to have finished the business.

Pit was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt a warm hand tightly grip his arm. "Where did you get that?" the girl said looking at his bracelet. Without waiting for an answer she stood up and dragged Pit towards the dance floor.

"Come on Pyrrhon I gotta show you something" she said grabbing the tall man's arm.

"Hahaha, later!" the man said in a goofy sounding voice, while looking at his barely dressed new dancing partner.

"Come on!" she said grabbing his arm and dragging them both towards the door.

"But wait! I was in the middle of a dance!"

"There'll be plenty more!"

Pit and the tall man-apparently named Pyrrhon-were dragged outside by the surprisingly strong girl. Pit continued to struggle but then noticed that Pyrrhon was just pouting now.

Before he'd fully comprehended what was happening Pit felt himself being slammed into a wall where he was pinned down with the girl's hands next to his head.

"Ok who are you and where'd you get that bracelet?" she shouted her face close to his.

He relaxed a little as he remembered the special ring that Gaol had given him so the others could alert him if needed, and that it could also work the other way. He pressed it and prayed that they would come, and soon. He decided to try and stall "Well what you know about it?"

"Uh..." she said sheepishly withdrawing from him.

"Virtas Dissimulo: made a few hundred years ago-or so-by Dyntos, they have the ability to disguise gods', angels and other inhuman beings so they look human." Pyrrhon said.

"Lord Pyrrhon your unending knowledge continuously amazes me!" Pit couldn't decide if she was sincere or sarcastic.

"Where did you find something like that out? Is, uhm...Virtas Dissimi-something these bracelets?" Pit asked.

"Yes" Pyrrhon answered nodding "I find all my information on supernatural things on divinipedia!"

"Now where'd you get that! Who are you really?" the girl said poking his throat with her finger.

"You first!" Pit choked out.

"Fine! I'm Pyrena, angel, and captain of the great god Pyrrhons army! This is my lord the mighty Pyrrhon! Ruler of the sun, fire, and all things hot!" she said in a dramatic way.

Pyrrhon started bowing "No need for you to cower in my presence, just bowing and worshiping me is enough."

Pit face palmed, clearly this guy was full of himself.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves it's your turn!" Pyrena snarled.

"We-well I'm uh Pit."

"Yeah, yeah we know WHO you are so now tell us WHAT you are!"

"I'm Pit, I'm an angel too, but I'm GENERAL" pit gloated "of Palutena, the goddess of lights army!"

"Well I would be general if our army was big enough!"

"Ha! Your army is that pathetic? I've heard of the loser sun god Pyrrhon, but I didn't expect him and his sidekick to be this pathetic!"

"Hey!" Pyrrhon yelled angrily.

"Yeah! Well I've heard that the wimpy angel general from Palutena's army can't even fly!"

"That was low!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

Not noticing the two humans running towards them the two continued their fight "Well how do we even know you are what you claim to be!" Pyrena yelled curling her fingers around Pits Virtas Dissimulo.

"Hey what's going on here!" Ray shouted at the group as the two approached.

'Oh crap' Pyrena thought as she realized it was too late to stop. She ripped the Virtas Dissimulo off of Pits wrist and his wings instantly appeared.

Ray and Dyune stared in shock at Pits undersized wings.

"Crap! Pyro!" Pyrrhon shouted thinking fast.

A giant strange looking bird came out of nowhere and landed next to them. "You called 'master'?" the massive bird said in an extremely sarcastic and deep voice.

"I need you to take these two to 'the lair'! Bwahahahahaaaa!" he said wiggling his fingers in a way similar to what a bad guy would do in a movie.

"What lair? Do you mean my nest or your palace?"

"Oh uhhhh... Whichever.

The giant (currently not on fire) phoenix picked the two men up gently in his claws, before he could take off though Pyrena grabbed Pit and jumped onto Pyros back, deactivating her bracelet.

"Get off of my back! You can fly on your own!"

"But it's so much more fun this way Sparky!"

"Don't call me that." he said taking off.

Pyrrhon burst in to flames (i.e. went into his true form) and flew up beside Pyro. "Ahahaha! We're off!"

So off the strangest group flew: a laughing god, a complaining Phoenix king, an enthusiastic angel, a confused angel, and two extremely scared, confused, and screaming humans.

**AVA**

They'd been flying for what felt like forever to the passengers. A long time back Pyrena had fallen asleep and would occasionally yell out something like "Let me drive..." or "Fly pretty pony..!" Pit just stared at the sky, wondering if anyone was looking for him. Pyrrhon was doing loopty loops around them then making all sorts of shapes in the sky before going back to a 'boring' straight line beside Pyro. Dyune hung silently, possibly asleep as well. Ray on the other hand was watching his arms and legs swing back and forth boredly.

"Hey, Giant weird bird thing!"

"I am the King of the Phoenix and my name is Pyro!"

"Whatever. Land for a minute or something will ya? I need to go pee."

"No."

"If you don't stop I'll just pee on you!"

"No you won't, you can't even reach your fly much less actually pee on me."

"I could just pee through my pants."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You wanna bet? When you've gotta go, you've gotta go!"

"Hnnnn, fine. Pyrrhon, Pit, Pyrena, we've got to stop at the next civilization we come across, so this girly little human man won't pee on me."

Pyrenas eyes popped open at Pyros words and she jumped up almost falling off of Pyros back "Awesome! I'm so sick of riding I could just scream!"

"Then flap your lazy wings and fly!"

"NO!" She shouted, sitting back down and crossing her arms.

"Ye haw! Pyrrhon shouted flying in a big circle around them.

Dyune lifted his head and said "Good, my stomach is starting to hurt from this position."

Pyrrhon flew up beside him "You're not afraid we're gonna kill you anymore?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because if you had wanted to kill us, this bird could have easily tightened its claws, or even opened them, and sent us to our deaths, but he didn't, and we're still alive so there's no reason to think that you'll kill us."

"Good point." Pyrrhon flew away.

"There's a small city!" Pit shouted pointing at what looked like a small pile of rocks from their height.

Without a word Pyro made his way down, and dropped his bottom passengers before landing softly.

Pyrena and Pit jumped down from Pyros back. "Thanks Sparky!" They said in unison. They looked at each other for a minute then burst out laughing.

"Let's go!" Pyrrhon said enthusiastically and started walking towards the town.

"Um Pyrrhon…" Pit said.

"Yes Pit?" Pyrrhon said turning around to walk backwards.

"You're still on fire."

"Huh?" he looked down at himself "Hehe… oh." He put himself out. "Pyrena, keep an eye on our guests, Pit and Pyro, come with me!"

"No offense 'boss' but I think I'll stay here."

"Hm? Why?"

"Because I'm a Phoenix."

"Oh."

**VAV**

"Here! A bathroom! If you need to go, go!"

"Fine, fine, I'm going, I'm going!" Ray marched into the public restroom.

"How 'bout you blackie? You need to go too?"

"I assume I'm blackie. Don't call me that you call me Dyune. That's my name."

"Whatever just go."

**AVA**

"Alright Pit! We're in charge of getting food!"

"Food?"

"Yeah! If we're going to keep going we need to have full stomachs!"

"Um ok, so what are we getting?"

"Lots of bacon!"

"Bacon?"

"Yes, bacon is the best food in the world!"

"Well if we're getting food, we need ice cream, cake, pizza, hamburgers, and hotdogs too."

"I guess we should get a little something for the others too…"

"What does that giant bird even eat?"

"Small angels and things like that."

"W-WHAT!"

"Hehe, just kidding, he eats like, lava rocks and stuff."

"Oh good. Wait! Where are we going to get those?"

"I don't know. I guess we just look around?"

Pit sighed as the two walked towards the small city next to the oceans market.

**VAV**

"Are you two princesses done yet?" Pyrena stomped into the men's bathroom. Urinals lined one wall and she spotted Dyune and Ray standing in front of two of them.

"Wh-what are you doing in here!" Ray shouted quickly zipping up, then spinning around to face her.

"Wash your hands, and you hurry up! I'm tired of waiting for you!"

**AVA**

"There it is." Pyrrhon whispered to Pit from behind an orange cart.

"What is it, and why are we hiding again?"

"It's the largest bacon stand anywhere near here. We have to hide because we don't have any money."

"Why do we have to hide because of that?"

"Because we HAVE to have bacon."

"But we'd have to steal it."

"We'll consider it payment for saving the world."

"Saving the world? From what?"

"I'll tell you later, first we have to get the bacon! You go distract the shop keeper and I'll grab that crate." Pyrrhon shoved Pit out into the open.

For a moment, Pit just stood there surprised for a minute before heading over to the lady behind the stand. "H-hi there."

She looked him up and down before wrinkling her nose "You're dressed to strange and smell too much like alcohol without fish to be from around here."

Pit pulled back a little. He hadn't realized that the alcohol smell from the club had stuck to him. "Well I uh…"

The woman waved her hand at him "I don't care or even want to know anything 'bout ya, just buy what ya want and get inside; the sun will be down soon."

"Why? Is it illegal to be outside after dark?"

"No but after dark for the last month strange sea creatures have been attacking us. If ya stay inside and bar your house shut they'll leave ya well 'nough alone, but if ya go outside ya won't see the mornin'."

"Strange sea creatures?"

"Yeah, some who've seen em from inside say they're half fish half human creatures, and some large snakelike creatures. They steal our merchandise and destroy our stands, and if anyone tries to stand up to them, they're devoured by the snake creatures."

Pit noticed Pyrrhon sneaking off with a box of bacon and another box of other random food items. "Don't worry me and my companions aren't going to be staying overnight, we just needed to take a brake and resupply."

"Oh ok then, I suggest ya leave soon, if you wanna live."

Pit turned and walked off trying to catch up with Pyrrhon who was heading back to Pyro.

**VAV**

"Geez girl you're so embarrassing!" Ray said stomping alone beside her.

"I'm sure you'll get over it. Besides how much time does it take for two guys to go pee?"

Dyune didn't say anything as they made their way back to Pyro.

**AVA**

"Hey this is pretty good!" Pit said munching his bacon.

"Bacon is the best, and I am the best cook ever!"

"Of course, all you have to do to cook it is put it on your head." Ray said teasingly.

"Well I'm glad YOU'RE enjoying YOUR food." Pyro said.

"I'm sorry but charcoal was the closest thing we could find." Pyrrhon said apologetically.

Dyune watched them while munching his bacon.

"Oh guys, while we we're in town there was this woman that told me about some water monsters that attack their city."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said that there were some half fish creatures and some giant snake things that come and destroy their stands and steal their stuff and kill anything that gets in their way." He bit down on a piece of taffy trying to bite it off.

"Sounds like trouble." Pyro said.

"Should we do anything about it?" Pyrrhon wondered out loud.

Pit had stopped trying to bite the taffy and was now trying to break it off by pulling it away from his mouth with one end clenched between his teeth.

"I don't think it's our problem." Pyrena said.

"Yeah, but-"Pyrrhon was interrupted when Pits taffy snapped and sent him flying backward off of his log. After that everyone laughed at him and quickly forgot their previous conversation.

**VAV**

It was the next morning. Pit had discovered that riding on Pyro with Ray, Dyune, Pyrena and Pyrrhon, did not make for good sleeping, although it didn't seem to bother the others. At least Pyrrhon had turned his flames off.

Suddenly all of the sleepers were woken up by Pyro who did a giant loop that took them upside down and made them all airborne again. Pyrena began flying and Pyrrhon burst into flames, doing the same. Pyro then swooped again and caught all the falling non-flyers.

"It's time for you all to wake up; we're here."

"Oh?" Pyrrhon asked rubbing his eyes (or at least where Pit thought his eyes would be).

Leaning over, Pit saw a giant volcano with boiling hot lava at the bottom. "I don't see anything but a volcano!"

"That's my home." Pyro said. "Our destination"

Looking down into the volcano Pit gulped. Maybe he shouldn't have come.

* * *

**Responses:**

**G. M: I'm glad to hear it.**

**jimmy: I'll try.**

**kurt: Thank you.**

* * *

**Ugh, another pathetic chapter where nothing important happens. I'm so ashamed! Oh well, this is it for this time, make sure to review and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
